


ALL DRAGON REPORT FILES

by Thomas_Cao



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dragons, Original Character(s), Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Cao/pseuds/Thomas_Cao





	1. THE STORM SOLDIERS ARCHIVE

THIS FILE CONTAINS ALL THE STORIES AND INFORMATION WE HAVE HAVE ON OUR SOLDIERS. THESE REPORTS HAVE BEEN CENSORED TO REMOVE CRITICAL INFORMATION THAT COULD BE USED TO EXPLOIT OUR SOLDIERS AND ALLIES AND ARE NOW SAFE FOR PUBLIC VIEWING. ATTEMPTS TO REMOVE, CHANGE, OR DAMAGE THESE FILES WILL BE PUNISHED WITH DEATH AT OUR HANDS. ENJOY YOUR READING.

 

CONTENTS OF THIS ARCHIVE:

-> MIDELEM [PROFILE]

-> SECEBETUM [PROFILE][WIP]


	2. The Rise of Midelem

THE FOLLOWING REPORT WAS DONE BY A RECRUIT OF THE STORM SOLDIERS AT THE REQUEST OF THE LEADER. THIS HAS BEEN CENSORED AND IS SAFE FOR PUBLIC VIEWING.

DRAGON NAME: MIDELEM  
STATUS: HEALTHY COMMANDER  
ATTACK TYPE: STRONG ELECTRICAL SHOCKS  
SPECIAL ABILITY: HARNESS ELECTRICAL CHARGES TO CONSIDERABLY INCREASE SPEED  
PERSONALITY: AUTHORITIVE, POWERFUL, LEADER, LOYAL

BACKGROUND INFORMATION:  
Midelem didn't always live in this land. He had stumbled upon this by himself after fleeing. When he was a young dragon, the ferals had attacked his clan, already weak from a devastating plague. The feral beasts had struck the food cave first, their clear number advantage allowed them to quickly overtake the four dragon guards. At this time, several warriors would have swooped down, scorching the wicked invaders and striking back with the stronger knights. But the plague had bedridden them and left the horde undefended. Those who were guarding the storage fell quickly, ripped apart by the ravenous ferals.

His father [CENSORED], the leader, jumped to the defense of the common cave, where the sick lay and children had been herded into. With the help of several others, they managed to drive the ferals off for today. After remnants of food had been collected and rationed, Midelem was taken aside for a conversation with his parents. They demanded him to leave quickly with the children to find a safe land where they could wait for this tragedy to blow over. He initially refused, not believing their final defense could be breached but was convinced to help the children. Carrying several sacks of food and several small luminous mushrooms, the flock of children set off with him and two other guards in the lead. It was morning when they reached a safe field.

Leaving the guards with the children, Midelem returned to the den. As he approached the den, he landed on a ledge and stood there, silent. Several minutes later, he left, flying back to the safe field, leaving the grass wet with his tears. His entire clan had been killed. Ferals had left the den mostly intact but every dragon's corpse had been dragged outside to allow easy feasting and access later on. Among them lay his parents, his friends, and his past. The only evidence he has left of the horrible massacre is his father's lapis lazuli necklace, given to him before his escape.

The field hadn't been discovered and the children were cheerfully playing as they waited for their food, which was being foraged for by the two guards. Midelem himself volunteered for babysitting duty, not being able to imagine the guilt he would feel if something happened to them when he was gone. There were the only traces left of the clan. That evening, after being fully fed and rested, they took off, the luminous mushrooms a beacon of safety in the darkness.

During their dark journey, they flew over a murky black sea unknowingly. The searched for an island or rock to rest but none were found. The moon and stars hid behind a dense blanket of clouds. They were trained for this, however. Living in the middle of hostile feral territory required dragons to fly far and for long periods at a time to forage and find other food. Not knowing where land was, they flew straight on, confident in their abilities.

But the sky opened up and torrents of rain poured down. Slowly the dragons' fur became heavy and dropped attitude until one by one, they were eaten by the waves, never to be seen again. During his own flight, he saw [CENSORED] in front of him, an old friend who was always teased for his small size jokingly. Again and again, his wings faltered, the rain forcing him down. Seeing his faltering wingbeats, Midelem charged forward and caught him on his back, flying away from the dark sea of death. He carried him for the rest of the rain. Almost asleep, the dragons flew on half-asleep. The weak ones had been snatched away and only the strongest ones remained now.

His clan had also learned another skill that was useful in their old hostile clan. The ability to rest and fly at the same time. By reducing their awareness, they could doze on and off while staying in the air. Although it was hard in the rain, many eventually felt their eyelids droop and close. Then disaster struck. Lightning cut the air all around them, hitting the water. It jerked them awake but they weren't too scared. Until one of them got hit.

One of the front flying guards was struck in a blinding explosion and fell out of the sky, a spiraling smoking missile diving into the water. Again and again, it struck, no reason why they died, just because of the gods above. Bang! Another flash and a splash from below, a nameless and merciless death. He still remembers the sight, as if it were imprinted on his eyes, their deaths. Eventually, that faded too. The flashings were ignored, just another distraction from sleep. As the devastated group flew on, all ideas of time and hunger dissolved.

After an unknown amount of time, Midelem came to and saw a blue sky with no clouds in sight. A quick look ensured that his friend was safely curled up underneath him. His wings wanted to fall off but he ignored that. He craned his neck around him as a feeling of dread grew in him. Blue sky here. Blue sky there. Blue sky everywhere. But no dragons. He was the only remaining dragon, carrying several pieces of fish, berries and his friend. He once again withdrew into his mind, refusing to believe what had happened.

When he returned to consciousness, he was standing in a clearing and his friend was rationing out the food. [CENSORED] must have woken up eventually and led him to a minuscule island. The two ate in silence, still processing what had happened the night before. After a long rest and nap, the two set off, still looking for proper land or any other dragons.

After two days of flying, they reached this realm. They approached from the east, quickly taken in by the light clans. They were taken care of there for many weeks for extreme fatigue and extreme injuries. (Midelem says that back then the healers had said that they believed he had been struck by lightning. He doesn't believe so, but the burns were there. Do not bring this up with him!)

Once he had recovered though, he quickly got nervous about their hospitality and curious about the rest of the land. So that night he quickly gathered his stuff (he didn't really come here with anything) and left the area. He had told his friend to come with him but [CENSORED] was content and told him to leave without him. Understanding Midelem's intentions, his friend didn't alert their hosts and allowed him to leave undetected. After exchanging bitter goodbyes and quietly sneaking through several lair entrances, he quietly took off, using his dark color as cover in the night.

He flew through the dark forest and quickly left the area. He ran into some friendly dragons there and had a good few hours talking with them before leaving. When he entered the Sea of A Thousand Currents, he took a quick disliking to the area and refused to linger there at all, even ignoring the dragons that did call out to him. He recalls that as he flew over the area, he couldn't stop seeing his friends who died upon his perilous journey, swallowed by the vast sea. He says that his fears have subsided now and sees the irrationality o his actions.

As he flew, he came to an area with large spiraling metallic pillars. Drawn by the bright lightning spectacle, he turned towards the area into the middle of it. Although he shared the fear he had of the open sea with the lightning that came from above, he felt much more grateful that the lightning had spared him when it had so many chances to kill him and revered the great power of the electricity.

That was the first time he felt The Stormcatcher's power. After being escorted by several guards to the large spiral, he felt a spark of connection immediately. He firmly decided to follow The Stormcatcher and support him. (He refuses to say, but other sources say he came to the spiral frequently and stayed there for hours, silently conversing with The Stormcatcher. No one knows what they were speaking about.)

Shortly after his visit, Midelem procured a piece of territory to grow and fight for The Stormcatcher. Here would be where his leadership began and his power starts to grow. Devoted to the cause completely, Midelem was a clear choice for a position of leadership and captain. Having completed his species' test of The Search, he was very content with the role he had found under The Stormcatcher.

And the rest is history...

 

 

FOR EXTRA INFORMATION, PLEASE REQUEST MORE INFORMATION AT [THE STORM SOLDIERS' COMPOUND](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=307020&page=1).

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Report ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
